Finish the talk
by Seriesaddict1
Summary: This is a story about what could happen between Walter and Paige after the winter break episode. Rated T until chapter 8 which is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

WAIGE – SCORPION – FINISH THE TALK.

 ** _I guys, this is my very first shot at writing a fanfiction but I read a lot of Scorpion stories in here and I wanted to try myself! I also wanted to tell you I'm French so please be kind with the mistakes. This story is what could happen after dam breakthrough. I would like to make it a story with an upload like every two days during the winter holidays but if I don't get review I'll leave it a one shot. I do not own Scorpion or its character._**

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I was relieved Megan had her perfect ending. These last days had been nothing but sleepless nights, wondering where I went wrong. Luckily I have the cyclone that made me realize that I had to move on. I'm not a guy with much EQ but having their support means a lot to me.

Sylvester really seemed exhausted so Cabe offered to drive him home. Happy and Toby also went home together and by the way I'm pretty sure something has changed between them. So I was there on the beach, near the fire with only Paige and Ralph who was playing with his telescope. I realized that I still had Paige's hand in mine and it warmed me even more than the fire. Tonight I opened up myself a little more to her and it wasn't so scary, so I decided to go further.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I held back my tears during the whole rocket thing because I don't like Ralph to see me weak. Walter soft touch also helped. I was so glad he finally accepted things as they are: scientifically inexplicable. After everybody left, we decided to stay a little more because Ralph wanted to observe some constellations I never remember the name. Walter removed his hand from mine so I made eye contact for the first time since he let go the rocket. He didn't seemed sad, on the contrary, his eyes were smiling.

" _Can we talk?"_ he asked.

" _Sure, about what?"_

" _Well… you know how, er… we can never finish our conversations, I mean… there is always something or someone to interrupt and we… never really end and …"_

" _I'm all ears Walt, nobody will interrupt us here I mean Ralph is to absorbed by his sky watching,"_ I tried to give my best encouraging face and I saw him looking at his feet, searching for the proper words.

" _So I told you that I might want to rethink some conclusions I made, and earlier you told me to open up a little more and… I'm glad I can open up to you because you know, besides Megan I never really trusted anyone else for this kind of things and now she's gone and…"_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I was so frustrated to not be able to find the right words. I never did that so I don't know how to put it. But I want her so bad to understand that I'm finally ready to open up to her. I felt her two hands slip through mine and her deep gaze on me and it made me regain confidence.

" _What I mean Paige is that, even if I still don't understand the concept of love, I'm beginning to accept my EQ and I want to give us a shot to…"_

" _Mom it is starting to be cold out there and I don't think my clothes are appropriate to stay at this temperature for a long time. Plus I feel really exhausted and I would like to go home and sleep."_

It HAD to happen. We never finish our talks. I don't believe in destiny and all this bullshit but there must be some curse one me.

" _Sure Ralph, let's go."_

On the path to the car, Paige kept her hand in mine. I guess this is becoming kind of a habit. She told Ralph to wait a minute in the car and she turned back her attention on me.

" _I'm sorry we couldn't finish that one either."_ I said.

" _Hey Walt, that's okay, we've got plenty of time in front of us."_

" _I guess so."_

And then she did something unexpected. She brought her hand to my cheek, closed the distance between us and locked her lips with mine. I was first surprised but I kissed her back. It was short but it was sweet and softer than the first one. Because as she said, we knew that we had plenty of time in front of us. She smiled at me and climbed into the car and then I drove her to her apartment, without any of us speaking. But it wasn't one of those awkward silences; no it was a peaceful silence.

I helped her carry Ralph to bed because he fell asleep during the ride and I was ready to leave when I felt her grabbing my arm.

" _Hey, wanna stay? We could finish our talk and I'm not in the mood for sleeping anyway."_

" _O-Okay let's do this."_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, have a nice Christmas :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

WAIGE – SCORPION – FINISH THE TALK pt2

 _ **Hi everybody! I tried to update this as soon as I could because I'm not sure I will be able to update frequently with all the Christmas family meeting … Anyway thank you very much for the reviews! I really didn't expect that so quickly! And by the way I corrected my mistake for the one who pointed it out, thank you ;) So, here is your second chapter, hope you'll enjoy it as much as the first one! (Feel free to signal me any mistakes I could make so that I can correct them).**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I was glad she made me stay. At this point where I finally got the courage to tell her how I feel, I didn't want to go back to the headquarter, spend a night doing math and other science stuff and see her in the morning pretending nothing happened, as we always do. Or rather as I always do.

She seemed to notice I was deep in my thoughts because she gently raised my chin so I could meet her eyes. She really seemed confident and happy and … god she is so beautiful. I never used that term for a woman I mean, I found them attractive because of the symmetry of their face or something like this but Paige… Paige is different. She always manage to trigger things in me I didn't even know I could feel.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Here he was again, in his reflections. I could see it in his eyes; he gets these eyes when he tries to solve a very difficult problem. And I know that understanding his feelings was beyond difficult for him. But I was afraid that he lost this impulse of opening up to me and that he started containing everything again.

" _You want something to drink?"_ I asked.

Why did I ever say that. He needed no distractions when trying to express himself, otherwise he would just drink his coffee and then say "Never mind". I know we have plenty of time in front of us but I still can't wait to finish this talk.

" _No thanks, I'm sorry it takes me so long, I'm just trying to say things properly."_

" _That's okay Walt, there is no rush. But just for the record, I don't really care about the words you use because you know, I'm beginning to understand you and your incoherent mumblings."_

He smiled at these words. A real smile not those forced smiles he gives our clients. It made me happy.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Why did I smile so foolishly at her words? I swear she makes me do things I'll never understand. Anyway I have to get into it now.

" _So before we were interrupted, again, I was trying to explain you that I'm kind of accepting my EQ and I wanted to give us a shot to … I don't really know if there is a verb for that but you know to exist as… as a US."_

Paige smiled at me but didn't say anything. I'm truly not as good as Toby to decrypt face expressions. Suddenly I realized maybe I misunderstood her 'signals'. Maybe she wasn't into me anymore or… No, there is no way, it's her who kissed me earlier and I may not be good at this but it clearly means something.

" _I mean if you feel the same…"_

She kept staring at me without saying a word but it didn't feel uncomfortable like it usually does when people look at me insistently.

Before I realized what was happening, she took me into a hug, her arms grabbing my wrist and her head resting on my chest. I don't know how long we stayed like this; I completely lost the notion of time because all I could focus on was her nice smell and her warming touch. After a moment, she stretched so that she could whisper in my ear: _"See… It wasn't so difficult."_

She pulled out of the hug slowly and for the first time in my life, I acted without thinking. I cupped her head into my hands and I initiated the kiss.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Nobody ever kissed me like that. It was a deep and passionate kiss and for the first time since college maybe, it gave me the 'butterflies' in my stomach. I know it sounds stupid but that's how Walter makes me feel. Like a college girl in love for the first time. He moved his hands behind my back and slipped them under my top. His soft touch made me shiver. He unlocked our lips and kissed my cheek and then my neck which made me moan.

Then he pulled back from me and stared at me like if he expected me to say something. I realized I was really exhausted at this point so I just grabbed his hand and said _"It's late, let's go to bed."_

" _Hum, okay… I'll go home I guess."_

I giggled. He is so cute when not completely comfortable.

" _Don't be stupid. You're staying with me. I'll lend you some stuff Drew let here."_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Although I wasn't really thrilled to sleep with Drew clothes on me, especially when not understanding why Paige kept them, I was happy she offered me to stay. I was ready to go to sleep on the couch but she held me back to her.

" _When I said you're staying with me, I meant it."_

I smiled at her and without further discussion, we went to bed. I wasn't sure how to behave in this kind of situation but she took the lead by resting her head on my shoulder, her hand around my wrist.

" _Goodnight Walter."_

I answered by kissing her forehead and then I turned the lights off. I wasn't sure I could sleep tonight but it wasn't for the same reasons as usual.

 _ **Let me know what you thought about this one! I'm planning on putting a case in the next chapter, also more of the other team members and of course some troubles between our lovelies Walter and Paige because it wouldn't be fun if so easy. Looking forward to reading your reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

WAIGE – SCORPION – FINISH THE TALK pt3

 _ **Hi guys! Hope you've all had a nice Christmas for those who celebrate it! Thanks again for all the reviews; I really didn't expect my story to be enjoyed like this. For the few who asked about Drew clothes I didn't plan on explaining it in the story, to tell you the truth at the beginning I only wanted to find a way for Walter to get a pajama ahah but I just imagined that sometimes when Drew comes back from Portland to see Ralph he asks Paige to shelter him. Anyway you can explain it in another way it wasn't meant to be a big deal ;) But I guess I will make Drew appear in a future chapter because I have a few ideas concerning a confrontation between him and Walter. No more talking, here is the third chapter, enjoy!**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I had a nice dream this night. Megan was here; so were my parents. I managed to find a cure for my sister and everybody was celebrating. I woke up and at first I thought everything I just pictured was real. But the reality quickly got over it and I remembered she was gone. I felt sad and empty. When I finally got back all my sensations another part of reality came back to me. I was in Paige's bed, with Paige herself, asleep on my chest. I tried not to move so I didn't wake her up. Even asleep I found her beautiful, even more maybe. I watched her open slowly her eyes and when our gaze met, she had a smile that warmed me up.

" _Merry Christmas Walter."_

Oh god. Today is Christmas day. This isn't my type at all to omit something important but my head was so absorbed mourning Megan I totally forgot to buy presents. Before Paige arrival I wouldn't have care but I know she really is attached to this tradition and to the little gestures towards other. I hid my panic and made the mental note to find a present during the day.

" _Merry Christmas to you too. What time is it?"_

" _Half past ten."_

" _What? But we have to go to the office, like right now!"_

This isn't my type either to oversleep. A lot of changes are happening these times. I dressed myself up very quickly and told Paige to do the same. She seemed really amused by my sudden rush but when I looked at my phone and saw all the missed call from Cabe and Toby, she realized she had to speed up.

" _Wait! We didn't even have breakfast."_

" _We don't have the time. You'll eat at the headquarter if you are hungry."_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I don't like to rush myself. Actually I would rather have stayed half an hour more in bed but we only had one car since Cabe took Walter's to bring Sly back home yesterday. Plus it seems like we have a case so we'd better hurry if we don't want Cabe to me mad. No one wants Cabe to be mad. I woke up Ralph who was thrilled to come with us since he is on holidays and we got in the car.

We finally met the team at eleven and everybody was waiting for us.

" _Finally kids! Why didn't you answer your phone?"_ Cabe asked Walter. His only answer was an incomprehensible mumbling so Cabe didn't insist. That was more Toby's job. Speaking of which, he was staring at us playfully since we arrived.

" _So hello little lovebirds. Don't tell me it's a coincidence you both arrived at the same time. Besides, Walt is never late. We really need to talk you little secretive."_

Walter didn't even mind the comment and went straight to his desk, turning on his computer.

" _So what do we have today Cabe?"_

" _Glad you ask son. Christmas present for the team: the electronical system of a mall was hacked this morning and they can't afford to close today so they asked for you since the hacker seems pretty good."_

" _This should be an easy one,"_ Sylvester said.

" _Don't speak too fast Sly; remember the last time you said that you finished almost dead,"_ Happy stated.

" _Thanks for the reminder…"_

I wasn't comfortable with Ralph involving into another case so I dropped him at his sitter before joining the whole team at the mall.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Paige was gone dropping Ralph at his sitter. I know we were in the middle of a mission but this was the ideal moment to solve my own problem. I said to Toby that I wanted to talk to him privately so we took the same car to go to the mall.

" _So 197, what's the big deal?"_

" _I… hum… with the recent events I kind of forgot Christmas and Paige reminded me of it this morning and I didn't buy her a present so I was hoping you could …"_

" _Wait! You and Paige were really together this morning? Meaning you two spent the night together? God I've waited this moment for so long!"_

I tried to focus on the road while Toby was giggling like a girl next to me.

" _Never mind."_

" _Don't be upset. I'll help you find a present, I mean we are going to a mall after all,"_ he said being serious again.

" _I don't know… I don't want to make her a present anybody could get her like a necklace… I would like something more personal."_

" _I may have a few ideas she might really like…"_

 _ **Ellipse. Paige POV.**_

The case was finished, an easy one like Sylvester predicted. Ironically the guilty one was one of the guys dressed like Santa to take pictures with children. Even if everything went ok at the end, Walter kind of messed up at some point, for no apparent reason. After turning back to the garage, he was acting weird and he isolated himself in his apartments.

" _You should talk to him,"_ Happy told me.

I followed her advice and went upstairs to see what Walter was up to. I knocked on the door so he could notice I was here and went in.

" _Hey Walter, just checking on you, everything okay?"_

" _We need to talk."_

" _This is becoming regular, it's great! I guess…"_ I said hesitantly.

" _I'm being serious here Paige. I really don't want to hurt you, that is in fact the last thing I would try to do but today… my mind wasn't on the case. We were lucky it was an easy one because I don't know if I would have been able to focus a hundred per cent on a problem today."_

" _That's perfectly normal, it is Christmas and…"_

" _What I mean here I that I need time to consider all the elements regarding our relationship. I'm not saying this is your fault but you remember that at first I didn't want us to get involved together because I was afraid it would affect our work."_

He kept talking but I wasn't listening. I tried my best to hold back my tears.

" _Walter,"_ my voice was trembling, _"this is stupid we…"_

" _Give me some time. Please."_

How could he do that to me? I think I gave him plenty of time already. But I couldn't really be mad at him; he is different.

" _I'm… I'm going to pick up Ralph. Good night Walter and… merry Christmas."_

I left without letting him the time to answer. On the road back from Ralph's sitter, I remember Ray words before he left. Maybe he was right; Walter couldn't do this on his own. Maybe I didn't fight enough. Maybe this talk wasn't finished either. I had to do something about it.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

This was much harder that I would have thought. But I really needed to reconsider things on my own. Could things really work between us without affecting the team?

I started working on a very hard mathematic problem to clear my mind when I heard a faint know on my door.

" _Come in."_

It was her, again. She looked sad and I felt guilty at the idea of making her unhappy.

" _You didn't give me the time to give you your Christmas gift."_

 _ **So that's it for this chapter, all the reviews and comments you can make are welcome as usual! I can't promise anything for the time until next update but I'll do my best! Love to all of you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

WAIGE – SCORPION – FINISH THE TALK pt4

 _ **Hi guys! Thanks again for the reviews; I got one about bringing another character, other than Drew, who could seduce Paige. Well that is actually an idea I thought about but I wasn't entirely comfortable with creating a whole character who wasn't in the show. I will still try because it could really be interesting and if I'm satisfied with the result, I'll bring it in another chapter. Now let's begin chapter 4!**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I stared at her for a couple of seconds without answering. I didn't expect her to come back and at this point I really had no idea about what to do. She had Ralph with her, meaning she must have come straight back from the sitter. Ralph. I focused my attention on him being oblivious to Paige. I couldn't face her right now.

" _Hi buddy. I got you a gift, come on I'll show you."_

The little boy looked at his mother and came to my desk. I gave him a little book I made myself.

" _Riddles, enigmas and problems,"_ he read, _"thank you Walter!"_

" _I made it myself because the one I could find were too easy for you."_

Paige who followed our exchange with a faint smile on her face took Ralph by the shoulders.

" _Hey Ralph, why don't you try to solve some of these problems in Walter's bedroom while I talk to him?"_

Ralph nodded and went to my room. I had to face her at a moment or another. She seemed confident and it disturbed me; I still didn't know what I was going to say. Let's begin with an easy one…

" _Look Paige, I'm sorry I…"_

" _Shh. I listened to you earlier, now you listen to me. I let you exclude me but I realized I had my word to say. You know before Ray left he told me to go to you because you wouldn't be able to do it on your own and…"_

It didn't surprise me from Ray. It actually made me smile to think about him saying this to Paige.

" _Even if you've changed a lot, he was right, I still have to hustle you a little. Walter we both know how we feel about each other and I don't want to lose what we just began to have because you are afraid of change and I would blame myself so much for not trying …"_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

The words just flew out of my mouth without me taking the time to think about it. During my whole speech Walter just stared at me, with this expression on his face that is impossible to decrypt. I took a deep breath to signal I finished talking but he still didn't say anything.

" _You can answer now."_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I had to process what she told me, to analyze it, to decide whether I had to tell her to leave or just to kiss her right now. I looked down trying to think faster because I knew she expected me to say something quickly.

" _Walter look at me please."_

I did look at her. She was on the verge of tears. I tried to say something, to speak to her, but I couldn't figure what to say so I just opened and shut my mouth.

" _Walter I love you."_

Her words stroke me. She really just said that she loved me. I didn't need words to answer this. Without further thinking I took her head between my hands and I kissed her deeply, passionately… She was first surprised but she rapidly grabbed my waist and deepened the kiss. I ended it slowly and removed my head just enough to immerse my gaze into hers. I cuddled her chicks, still wet from the few tears that rolled out.

" _I'm sorry, this is all new for me I didn't know how to make things right…"_

She hugged me and laid her head against my torso.

" _It's okay, just… talk to me next time. We have to go through things together."_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I was so relieved everything went ok. I needed him more than he could imagine. And vice versa I guess. I enjoyed the moment, staying into his warm arms and smelling his manly perfume I liked so much. Suddenly he stepped away from me and looked at me with concern.

" _So… what about these Christmas gift?"_

" _Oh yes, wait a second it's in my bag."_

I kneeled to take my present out of the bag I dropped when Walter kissed me by surprise. I hope he will like it. I gave him the package and he offered me to sit on the couch to open it.

It was photo album with pictures I managed to get from Megan, his parents and the other members of the team. It started with pics of him when he was just a kid, in front of a Christmas tree and then there were pictures of him growing up, some with his sister and some with his friends. The last one was the one we took with the team last year. Then there was a blank page with just written "Christmas 2015"

" _Well I thought we would take a picture today but you know with…"_

" _That's perfect Paige, where did you get all these?"_

" _Hum Megan gave me most of it before she died."_

He smiled in a nostalgic way looking at a photograph of him and Megan opening up presents when they were little. He was really changing, when I first knew him he thought that pictures didn't mean anything, that the memories he had in his head were enough. Then he stood up.

" _Wait here, I have an idea."_

He went to his bedroom and came back with Ralph and a Polaroid camera. He put it on the low table near the couch, with the timer on and sat next to me, his hand on my shoulder with Ralph on his knees. The picture came out from the camera and he glued it on the blank page.

" _I also made something for you."_

He took a small package from inside a drawer and gave it to me. It was a necklace, but not an ordinary one.

" _I uh… also did it myself. It's made of pieces of the rocket I broke out of anger when Megan died. I figured it was a kind of a… a symbolic way to thank you for being here for me in this difficult period. And see you can open it and put a picture of Ralph for exemple... I heard people do these things I don't know if…"_

" _I love it Walter."_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Her eyes were filled with tears again but she seemed happy. Ralph pulled my sliver.

" _The answer to the first problem is 917.2,"_ he stated.

Paige and I looked at each other and laughed. It was a good Christmas.

 _ **As usual, let me know what you thought about it, this one was a kind one ;)**_

 _ **Nothing to do with the story but I had to tell you I really like Elyes Gabel and besides from his role in Scorpion I enjoy him singing which I wanted to share with you for those who didn't listen to it yet. Here are to links to his myspace and his youtube profile where he has posted a few songs:**_

 ** _/elyesgabel/music/songs_**

 ** _user/TheElgabel/videos_**


	5. Chapter 5

WAIGE – SCORPION – FINISH THE TALK pt5

 _ **Hi everyone! It took a little longer than usual because I have been really busy these past days but I did my best to not keep you waiting too long! I'm glad you still enjoy the story, thanks for the reviews by the way I like reading them all! I don't have a precise plan for the development now, I just write and see where this is leading me! So enjoy your fifth chapter ;)**_

 _ **Walter POV**_

It's been a couple of weeks since Paige and I were together. I'm still not comfortable with this term but she likes to talk about us this way. I guess the team kind of figured it out because I received plenty of weird proud smiles from Cabe, what I believed was a congrats tap on the shoulder from Happy, a hug from Sylvester and of course tones of remarks from Toby. Speaking of which, he just arrived and sat down next to me with a wide grin on his face. I first ignored him but it was becoming awkward.

 _"What is it Toby?"_

 _"Really? You know what this is about!"_

 _"Please Toby stop asking everyday about my relationship with Paige."_

 _"Seriously Walt? It's been two weeks pal you could at least give me a piece of information about how it is going?"_

 _"So that you can shrink me and get in my head and ..."_

 _"I won't I promise! I'm just curious there"_

 _"Well we are doing really fine thanks. To tell you the truth I was afraid I couldn't conceal having her and working well but I think I'm doing okay."_

I truly meant what I said. The things between Paige and I worked great. I often went to her place after work and spent more time with Ralph.

 _"And how is sex?"_

 _"I ... I don't want to talk about it Toby now leave me alone please."_

Toby looked at me his mouth wide open.

 _"Oh my god Walter! You haven't done it yet have you ? That's so cute I mean ..."_

 _"Would you please leave me alone."_

Without further question he left, still giggling to himself. What he guessed was true, Toby is almost always right, Paige and I didn't do 'IT' yet. We didn't even discuss it but I didn't see the relevance of it for now. What I knew for sure is that we were happy so we need to take things step by step and not ruin everything we were building.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

It's been a couple of days since Walter and I were together and it was ... Well it wasn't everything I expected. I mean, of course I loved him and he was great with Ralph and he was making efforts and everything but... I just wished he would talk to me more. For now I felt like he is sharing more with Ralph than with me and when he spent his nights working on problems I felt like Pepper Potts dating Tony Stark. I know it's selfish, he told me that he would never let down his work for me and I didn't want him to but I was beginning to felt frustrated. And speaking of frustration I didn't want to rush him in any way but he didn't even seemed to notice that sometimes he really turns me on and he didn't understand the implied phrases I could do so I needed to figure a way to talk to him about this. I knew our relation couldn't work without opening up to each other.

I was thinking about all this stuff in my history night class when my teacher came to me. I suddenly remarked the class was finished and I didn't leave the room.

 _"Hi. You seem lost in your thoughts."_

 _"Uh Hi... Well I have some issues I need to figure out, I'm sorry mister Keater."_

 _"Please call me Cole. You are Paige right?" I nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you I couldn't help notice you weren't really with us today and I thought maybe, just maybe, you would like to talk about it... Around a drink?"_

I didn't see that coming. He was cute being all embarrassed.

 _"Is that a date proposition... Cole?"_

 _"No, no! No it isn't what you think it..."_

I started laughing seeing him becoming all red.

 _"Okay it might be some kind of an ask out."_

I smiled gently at him.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to decline. As I said I have some issues to deal with."_

 _"Oh.. Okay. Well any time, feel free to call me!"_

He gave me a piece of paper with his number and went straight back to his office. I left to go back to the garage thinking about this odd conversation. Why didn't I tell him I had a boyfriend? I guessed it was because of my crave for attention and I hated myself for this. I needed to talk to Walter.

Back to the headquarter I found nobody but Toby.

 _"Hi Toby! Do you know where Walter is?"_

 _"I do. But first let me ask you a question. How are things going between you two?"_

 _"Uh ... Well I guess. Please tell me where he is."_

 _"Paige I can see on your face there is something wrong. And you know he isn't used to relationships so at this very moment he thinks he is doing great and it isn't his fault, he tries his best so you should talk to him, I'm sure once he realizes he will make it up."_

 _"Guess what? That is what I was planning to do if you would just tell me where he is?"_

 _"Oh right. He is upstairs."_

I climbed the stairs thinking about Toby's word. Of course it wasn't his fault and I knew he was right, once I talked to Walter he will for sure do his best for us to work. I knocked on the door.

 _"Come in!"_

I went in and Walter smiled seeing me. He kissed me before going back to his work.

 _"So, anything new?"_

 _"No it's rather calm these days_.

He always gave brief answers.

 _"Walter, can we talk?"_

He froze at my words am finally stopped what he was doing.

 _"Sure what is it about?"_

 _ **So as you can see I wrote much more about Paige POV this chapter because it interested me to confront her point of view with Walter's and deepen a little the reasons of their disagreement on opinion towards their relationship. I didn't want it to be perfect since the beginning so tell me what you think about this, is it plausible?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And about Cole his arrival in the story may seem a little awkward for now but I will be back in a future chapter. Bye for now, I'll try to post their talk soon ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

WAIGE – SCORPION – FINISH THE TALK pt6

 _ **Hi guys, hope you are all well! I'm becoming repetitive but thanks a lot for the reviews. To answer one of them, Paige just asked if there was anything new as "what's up since I left" you know since she was at her night class it was just for a quick update but maybe I didn't make myself clear enough ;)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't think this story has many chapters left because I don't want it to become boring but I'll see if I keep having ideas. Anyways, here is the 6th chapter!**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I had absolutely no idea what she wanted to talk about and it made me freak out but I tried to stay calm in front of her.

 _"Hum, well you see Walter I know you are not used to being in a couple and I appreciate all the efforts you're making but ... I would really like you to talk to me more. I mean sometimes you can be really sweet and sometimes when we could have free time for us you just... Seem to forget I am here."_

I didn't understand what she said. I thought I was doing great.

 _"What do you mean? I don't get it. I didn't change anything why..."_ _  
_  
 _"That is the point Walter. We both chose to move on to the step 'more than friends' and you still act the same I ... I want you to understand I'm not mad at you it's just... I needed you to know how I feel. And I need you to tell me how you feel too."_

As she spoke I kept staring into space. I felt well until now. I had to think about it; or rather I had to get Toby to help me. He understands better women expectations.

 _"I'm sorry Paige if I made you feel like I don't care. I really do and if don't want to lose you. I'm going to try to take your remarks in consideration and do my best to make thing better."_

Her face relaxed and she stepped closer to me. I put my hand around her waist and kissed her. I tried to think fast about something she would like me to say.

 _"Do you want to ... Stay here tonight?"_

 _"That's sweet Walter but I have to go home, Ralph's sitter won't stay all night. But you wanna come?"_

 _"Uh I.. Have some work to finish but I'll join you later."_ _  
_  
 _ **Paige POV.**_

He joined me this night but too late for us to talk or… do anything else. A few days passed and things were doing better between us. I guessed he went to Toby for some advices because of some of his unnatural and clumsy attempts but I found that cute.

I also became friend with Cole. At his second ask out I finally told him I wasn't available and I didn't remember seeing someone becoming this red ever but then he offered me to talk about my issues and it felt well to have someone outside the cyclone who listened to me. He was actually a fun and smart guy. Smart in a regular way, not in a Walter way.

One day we stayed a little after his class to discuss about movies when the alarms rang. Apparently a guy got into the security system and threatened to blow everything up if he didn't get a million dollar. Cole and I tried to leave the building but everything was locked. We began to really panic.

 _"Wait, I'm going to call Walter."_

 _ **Walter POV.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"Wait slow down Paige what? ... Ok I'm coming with the team right now I'm going to take care of it don't worry."_

 _"What's happening?"_ Happy asked.

 _"Paige is trapped in the building where she takes her night classes. A guy blocked all the exits and demand one million dollars."_

We went quickly to the place where it was happening. Cabe was dealing with homeland to try to get negotiators why we were looking for a way to get into the security.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Walter called me back after a few minutes.

 _"Hey Paige, we're going to get you out of here, the virus the guy implanted into the security system is a tough one but I can neutralize it."_

 _"O-okay. Can I do something from the inside?"_ _  
_  
 _"Not really unfortunately, besides waiting. I'm sorry. Is there anyone else with you?"_

 _"Yeah I'm with Cole thank god."_

 _"Cole? Who is... Anyway don't move I see you in fifteen minutes if everything goes well."_

The minutes seemed an eternity. Cole tried to distract me by telling me fun stories about his childhood and it kind of worked for a moment but even he was beginning to find the waiting long. Plus he was short of funny stories.

After twenty minutes I received another call from Walter.

 _"Tell me it is over."_

 _"We got the guy, it's safe now you can get out."_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

She came out of the building with a tall blond guy, this Cole I assumed. He had a hand around her shoulders and it didn't seem to bother her. Well it bothered me. I felt a strange feeling, same as I felt when I saw Drew.

 _"Who this guy thinks he is?"_ I told to myself. Unfortunately Toby heard.

 _"Oooh, are you being jealous Walter O'Brian?"_

 _"Jealousy is an irrational feeling."_

 _"Yeah and you proved in many ways these times you were only capable of expressing rational feelings."_ _  
_  
Paige saw me, told something to Cole and went to me for a hug.

 _"So you don't introduce me to your new friend?"_ _  
_  
Paige looked at me with surprise but gestured Cole to come closer.

 _"So Walter this is Cole, my history teacher who did his best to keep me calm during this mess and Cole this is Walter, my boyfriend."_

 _"Thank you for keeping an eye on Paige, I guess,"_ I said very low.

The guy shook my hand.

 _"No problem. That's very nice to meet you, Paige told me a lot about you, you are a very brave man!"_

 _"Well I don't consider it as bravery it is more scienti..."_ _  
_  
Paige pinched me discreetly and I tried to make up a suitable smile.

 _"Thanks, I do my best."_

After a brief debrief we went back to the garage. On the road I couldn't help myself to say tell Paige:

 _"This Cole seems like an okay guy but still... You would have been better with me inside this building."_ _  
_  
At my surprised Paige laughed.

 _"Is that jealousy Walter O'Brian?"_

 _"No it's a fact, jealousy is an irrational ..."_

 _"Of course I would have been better with you."_

She took my free hand and laced her finger with mine.

 _ **As usual, I'm looking forward to reading what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

WAIGE - SCORPION - FINISH THE TALK pt7.

 _ **Hi everyone, I'm back ! Yeah I know I'm the worst writer in the world, I totally abandoned this story but I just got my final high school exams and**_ _ **after short holidays**_ _ **now I'm in medicine school and before that I had a lot going on in my life. Anyway I really felt bad about how I left this story so I'm trying to give it a proper ending by writing this chapter and one more after it**_ _ **(except if if you encourage me to write more, because writing this really gave me my inspiration back)**_ _ **. I hope you will still like this story and enjoy this chapter !**_

 _ **Walter POV**_ _ **.**_

Back to the garage Paige took her own car and left me to go get Ralph at is sitter's home. I kind of felt sad and empty after she pecked a goodnight kiss on my cheek and was gone. I mean, she just lived a traumatic experience (well putting our life in danger isn't new in scorpion but still) and I wanted to be this guy who could hold her in his arms and tell her she will always be safe.

I thought I was only trying very hard to develop my EQ to please her but the thing is that it pleases me too. Her touch sends shivers down my spine every time and her kisses ... God if heaven existed I bet it would taste like her.

So since she wasn't with me tonight and I didn't had the courage to start any king of work now, I just shut my eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like if she had stayed.

 _ **Paige POV**_ _ **.**_

I was midway to getting Ralph when I thought about Walter, all alone in the garage. I remembered earlier today, and his overcute little smirk when he tried to convince me he wasn't jealous. Then I realized that in spite of how much I wanted to see my little boy, the only place on earth I needed to be right now was close to Walter. I didn't even thanked him properly for saving me - once again. So I picked my phone and taped Sylvester's number. He answered on the first ring.

 _«_ _Hi Paige. Everything ok?_ _»_

 _«_ _Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm kind of free again._ _»_

 _«_ _You need something ?_ _»_

 _«_ _Actually, yeah ... I was hoping you could pick Ralph for me and take him to spend the night at your place ? If you don't mind of course, I would like to go back see Walter._ _»_

 _«_ _Oh no, no problem!_ _You guys deserve some time together. Plus,_ _I would love to have a sleepover with Ralph! I just received the new super fun guy comic!_ _»_

 _«_ _Great! Thanks Sly you're really the best, I'll text you the address !_ _»_

 _«_ _No problem see you tomorrow Paige_ _»_

 _«_ _See ya_ _»_

I send the text for Sly to know where to pick Ralph and this problem solved, I just could peacefully come back to the garage and see if Walter wasn't too exhausted to give me some more attention today.

 _ **Walter POV**_ _ **.**_

I was still with my eyes closed, randomly going through my thoughts, especially towards Paige (yeah ok I was picturing her in this black skirt I liked so much) when I heard the door open.

 _«_ _Tobe I'm not in the mood for a session so just_ _… »_

 _«_ _Hey, it's me_ _»_

I immediately opened my eyes when I heard Paige's voice and stood up clumsily, making papers fall from my desk. Paige half smiled, like every time she is amused with me and picked up the papers without saying a word.

 _«_ _So,_ _»_ I started to break the silence, _«_ _where is Ralph?_ _»_

I'm so dumb. I had a dozen question to ask her like how is she, why I she here but like every time I'm trying to be cute I talk about her son. Not that she doesn't like that I care about him, quite the opposite, but I didn't need to be a doctor in Harvard to know that she didn't left Ralph (probably with Sly) and came back here so that we talk about him.

 _«_ _He is with_ _Sylvester_ _._ _»_

Bingo.

 _«_ _I asked him to pick him so I could come back and be with you._ _»_

She said it so casually, not even looking at me and I realized I was still awkwardly standing, not knowing what to do with my body so I took one step forward to her and I took her hands in mine.

 _« I_ _'m glad you did._ _»_

The beautiful smile that appeared across her face told me that I finally managed to say something she liked. So without further thinking, I moved my right hand up to her face, brushed a few hair from her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. It was very slow and I was moving my lips on hers like she was fragile and could break any time. I felt her breath sensitively into me so I deepened the kiss and forced my tongue a way to her delicate mouth. She responded well and pushed me back until I hit my desk, but never removing from the kiss, so that she could lean into me even more. Her hands were now both around my neck and I felt her fingers wander through my curls in the back of my head. Meanwhile I was holding her close to me with my hands on her hips, like I needed to remind me that she was real under my touch.

She finally broke the kiss to get some air and she was looking at me with her eyes wet, like she was about to cry.

« _What is it Paige ?_ _»_ I enquired, worrying I did something wrong.

 _«_ _Nothing Walter I just... God I just love you so much._ _»_

Then it it me. I wanted her. I wanted her all, I wanted to see all the parts of her body I only dared to imagine in my wildest dreams, I wanted her to say my name and say what she just told me over and over, that she loved me and that nothing could break us apart and ...

 _«_ _Earth to Walter ?_ _»_

 _«_ _What?_ _»_

 _«_ _I just told you I wouldn't be going to night classes again. It wasn't such a good idea._ _»_

 _«_ _Will you see this_ _Cole_ _guy again_ _? »_

 _«_ _I don't know. It depends on you._ _»_

 _«_ _What do you mean?_ _»_

 _«_ _Well maybe if you take me to your bedroom like you were obviously dreaming_ _to do_ _two seconds ago and show me that you are the only man I need, I could decide that I don't have to ever text him again._ _»_

I blushed for a second but then I realized I had to follow my guts for once, not my brain, so I picked her up and climbed the stairs while she let a small giggle escape.

 _ **Like always, sorry if there are any typos, remember I'm not English and I'm writing on my phone at 2 am ahah.**_

 _ **I would very much like to hear you reviews and especially your opinion on the next (and last**_ _ **?**_ _ **) chapter : should I write a**_ _ **n erotic**_ _ **scene**_ _ **or skip directly to the morning**_ _ **? And if yes, from whom POV ?**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading, love to you all.**_


	8. Chapter 8

WAIGE - FINISH THE TALK part8

 _ **Hi again ! Thanks for the kind reviews about last chapter, it is really heart warming to see that even after all this time, people are still following this story :) Since you're so nice and I've been so long to give you the 7th chapter, I decided to quickly give you the 8th, with a part of erotica you unanimity asked (I'm changing the rating for this chapter btw).**_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Walter carried me so easily up to his apartments that in less than a few seconds, we were in his bedroom, locking the door in case one of the team members got the idea to come here in the middle of the night ( _« You never know what can be going on in Tobias Curtis mind »_ according to mister O'Brian).

After this he didn't talked anymore because his lips were to busy exploring my neck and sucking my jaw line. At first I thought about taking it slow and not rush him because it's been a long time for both of us, but our body being close to another seemed so natural that I just stopped thinking and welcomed every kiss Walter dropped on my skin with little moans. My hands kept playing with his black curls and when I felt both of us were ready for more, I started tugging the first buttons of his navy blue shirt that revealed so well his muscles. I finished to detach it and let my hands travel on his bare chest. I started wondering how Walter was so well shaped when he hated all kind of sport when I let escape a little gasp of surprise because Walter was picking me up in his arms again to lay me in his bed.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I was now on top of her, with so many thoughts and feelings rushing through by brain that I thought it would explose processing it all. I focused on Paige, beautiful as ever, laying in front of me and started kissing her again, passing my hands under her top, feeling her relax as she shivered under my touch. She removed her fabric herself to expose me her perfect breast held by a light pink bra. I took a second to admire her, like she was getting more beautiful every second I got my eyes on her. I must have stayed a few seconds like this because she pulled me back to her and started kissing my earlobe playfully. I delicately reached her back to unclasp her bra. I had to take another pause because I needed to check the view I had at this point wasn't a dream, but I quickly got back to her. I started to kiss her slowly on her soft lips and then I move down her neck, her chest, and finally her breast, teasing her nipples which were already hard. I could here her breath heavily but I focused on my task, determined to please her like she's never been in her life.

 _« God Walter … »_

Her voice encouraged me to go further so I continued my path down to her jeans, unbuttoned it and slid it carefully. Her panties underneath it were matching the bra I removed earlier which made me smile because it comforted me in the idea that she was perfect all the ways. I opened her thighs slowly and kissed her most sensitive area through her pants. I could feel she was already all wet and I have to admit the almost lyric note she let escape also made my excitement harder and harder to contain.

 _« Stop teasing me Walter, please, I want you »_

 _« Shh, trust me… »_

 _ **Paige POV**_

I would trust him with my life, and he was playing with it to my greatest pleasure. Nobody had ever been this careful to how I react and it was almost like Walter knew exactly the right spot to press to send me on the edge. And he wasn't done yet.

 _ **«**_ _I want to taste you »_

He wasn't asking for permission. Just informing me on what would do next. And it was okay as long as it felt this good. So he took of my pants off and pressed again his mouth against my clit. I closed my eyes and dug my fingers in the mattress while I felt shivers running down my spine. I thought my heart was getting out of my chest when he got his tongue out and explored my most intimate parts with more insurance that he ever showed before. It was too much now, the only thing I wanted was for him to be buried inside me. I grabbed a strand of his hair and moaned his name to make him understand. That was the most I could do, all my muscles were paralyzed by his spell and it was good he took the leading role naturally. He must have understand because he came back to my face, brushed the few hair that got across my face and gave me an open mouth kiss, more impetuous that the ones he gave me before. I realized he was still half dressed so I removed his belt and he finished the job by throwing his trousers on the floor. I let my hand travel in his boxer and saw he was already hard.

 _« Come on. Let's not waste more time. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I didn't have to think twice about what she meant. I removed my pants and she automatically wrapped her legs around my hips, guiding me into her. I thought I was going to lose it when I was finally inside her. I knew she was craving this so I started to rock her at a rapid path, going deeper every time in. I never knew such a sensation, she drove me crazy and I was already close to come but I held myself because I wanted to finish my job first. She was encouraging me to go faster, crying my name between short breathes and when I felt her finally tremble under me I stopped holding back and thrusted into her, giving up a piece of my soul in the process. I waited until I was totally relaxed to roll of her and she crawled into my arms, resting her head on my chest.

A few month ago, just the idea of holding somebody like this would have given me nauseas. But now that she made everything easier, it was like my body was meant to complete hers, we fitted perfectly together.

 _« Paige ? »_

 _« Hmm ? »_

 _« I'm sorry I said love didn't exist. »_

She giggled against my skin and it felt really nice to feel the vibrations of her laugh.

 _« You know I'm glad we finished the talk hanging on for month this way. »_

I didn't really understood what she meant because the talk she was referring to had been finished when we started dating. But I knew better than to contradict her so I tried something else.

 _« If only I knew I would have ended it earlier. »_

She laughed again and I pressed a kiss against her forehead. We then talked about various things until we were both too exhausted to stay awake and fell asleep, my arms protectively around her still naked body. That's when I knew that our relationship was definitely not a threat to the cyclone, because nothing could break us appart.

 _ **Wow I literally had a completely different plan for this chapter but the words wanted me to put them this way. Any error isn't intentional, let me know so I can correct it. For the one who asked, I'm french :) I'm always glad to get all your thoughts about this story, also let me know if you would like me to try to continue it (I think I can post maybe one or two other chapters before season 3 and then see where the show is heading because I don't like writing when the series is airing at the same time). You can also tell me if you would like to see some other elements adding to the story. Just know that if I continue it won't be this fluffy all the time because it would really get boring. And also that I would try to incorporate more of the other members of the team. Love to all the loyal readers, and also to the ones who got here randomly :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

WAIGE - FINISH THE TALK part9

 _ **Hey everybody ! My first 'exam' in medicine school went very well so in order to celebrate I'm taking some time off work to write a little (don't get used to regular updates, it's only the beginning of my hard work ahah). Here is chapter 9 (note : this story didn't follow the path the actual series took, remember it started from the events after season 2 mid season) :)**_

 _ **WALTER POV.**_

I woke up early, like everyday since I can remember waking up. I was still dizzy, in this peaceful time in the morning when for a brief moment, you can't remember anything or think about anything when I felt something (or rather someone) move on my chest. A wide smile drew across my face at the vision of a sleepy Paige, still completely naked, holding on to me and doing funny faces, probably due to a dream. I quietly removed myself from under her and let her slip while I went downstairs to make her breakfast. To my surprise, Toby was already sitting in the kitchen. Wait, remove that thought, I wasn't surprised at all. He was looking at me with his shrinking face and I knew he was dying from asking me all kind of embarrassing questions.

« _Hi smart guy. You look like someone who didn't get much sleep last night but is happy about it. »_

 _« Toby. Don't. »_

 _« So how was it ? »_

 _« I don't know what you're talking about. »_

I know there was nothing to be ashamed of but I was so embarrassed. I bet my face was getting all red and I would start to stutter soon.

 _« Come on Walter ! Don't play dumb with me. I bet if I go upstairs Paige will be more than willing to answer my questions about your performance. But that would be awkward wouldn't it ? »_

 _« Toby, stop it now. Do I ask about your nights with Happy? »_

From the surprised look on his face I knew I hit something so I kept going into this direction.

 _« That's right, you're not the only one who see things. »_

I guess that one of the things with dating Paige is that it made me more aware about other people's emotional situation. Sometime ago I would have probably missed the odd looks and little smirks between my two geniuses co workers. But not anymore.

 _« Well, I know you said no fraternization at work but since you and Paige are dating … »_

 _« Relax Toby. As long as you stop asking weird questions and you keep it this discret, I won't bother you. »_

 _« You will excuse me now, I got to go thank Paige for changing our Walter O'Brian into a human being. »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

I opened my eyes and was sad to found the place next to me empty. I'm a big fan of morning cuddles. I remembered the deliciousness of the previous night and decided to go found my lover. But when I was putting on some decent clothing, my phone rang. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it was Cole. Not because I liked him or anything, but because I had absolutely no idea what to tell him. I told Walter I wouldn't see him again but he was a good guy and he deserved me to answer. So I picked up at the third tone.

 _« Hi Cole! How are you? »_

 _« Hi Paige! Hum, I'm okay I guess, you ? »_

 _« Alive and well. So what are you calling about? »_

 _« Didn't realize I needed a reason to call you. »_

Oh my god, was he flirting with me again? I felt so terrible. He must have felt I was uncomfortable because he didn't wait for me to answer.

 _« Actually, I was calling to ask if… maybe you would be coming back to night class? I would understand if you don't, but it doesn't have to be night classes does it? »_

 _« I'm sorry Cole I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. »_

 _« Oh. Sorry. I'm terrible at this. Okay, here it is : would you like to see me again? I mean I know you have a boyfriend, who seems to be a really nice guy by the way but… we got along well and we were held hostages together for god's sake! So maybe, like friends you know ? »_

Of course I told Walter I wouldn't need to talk to him ever again. But Cole was a nice guy, and he was right, we got along well. I didn't want to hurt either of them.

 _« Look, I'll talk about it with Walter, see how he feels about it okay ? I'll call you back tomorrow. »_

 _« Yeah, sure. After all tomorrow is another day! »_

 _« I'm sorry what? »_

 _« Oh hum, that's a quote from Gone with the wind. I quote old movies when I'm nervous. »_

It made me laugh. It didn't matter how much I loved Walter, it always felt good to have someone who doesn't see old movies as a useless source of distraction. Speaking of Walter, I heard him talking with Toby downstairs so I decided I had to get to them before Toby made Walter want to burry himself with annoying questions and guessing.

 _« Bye Cole. »_

 _« Bye, hear ya tomorrow. »_

I hung up and sneaked down the stairs, deciding I would talk to Walter about my talk with Cole later.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

I was finishing to prepare Paige breakfast when she arrived behind me and circled my waist from behind with her arms. She rested her head on my back and for a moment I almost forgot Toby was here with us.

 _« I see you also talked to her about discretion. »_

Paige chuckled from behind me and released her embrace to go sit down.

 _« So, »_ I began, « _if Cabe doesn't show up with a case in the next hour, how about I go pick Ralph with you and we spend the day just the three of us? »_

 _« That's a lovely idea Walter. »_

 _ **That's quiet a short one but the next ideas I had didn't ad up to this and would be better in an other chapter. Hope you liked this one either way. I welcome you reviews anytime ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

WAIGE - FINISH THE TALK part10

 _ **Hi (again?) ! You must wonder what is happening for me to update so often ahah. I just got my inspiration back and want to please you (I hope I do!). Enjoy chapter 10 :)**_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

The day I spent with Walter and Ralph was exactly what I needed to get myself the peace of mind I lacked lately. Watching the two of them being overexcited over things that were beyond my understanding somehow made me calm. After some time at the beach an excursion to the science museum, I was too tired to make us dinner so Walter took us to Kovelsky's. We were really having a nice time when my phone rang on the table. I didn't reached it immediately, too busy deciding which desert I should have so Walter, obviously intrigued, opened the text I just received.

 _« Hope you talked to him, I'm waiting for you to call tomorrow impatiently. You know my mama always said life was a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get. Friendly, Cole. »_

I froze as Walter read the text. How could he get it.

 _« Well, that's nice. Nice metaphor and all… »_

 _« Walter that's a quote from Forrest Gu… »_

 _« I don't really care from which stupid movie he got that line. What does that mean? »_

 _« Please Walter listen to me. »_

Dear god how could I put it. It was really no big deal but I had to choose carefully my words.

« _Oh I'm all ears. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Seing this text felt like a cold shower after this warm day. She told me she wouldn't talk to him again. I know he didn't seem to be a bad guy but I didn't understand the point of being friend with a so boring person. So … normal. Plus I couldn't quiet manage to get the implied meaning of this. Was he referring to me by 'him'? If so, what was Paige supposed to talk to me about?

 _« Cole called me this morning, »_

 _« Why didn't you tell me? »_

 _« I asked you to listen to me Walter please let me finish. »_

She said that with some kind of authority that forced me into silence.

 _« I didn't told you immediately because… I don't know, Toby was here and then there was this perspective of a nice day with the two men of my life, I didn't want to bring it up yet. Anyway, Cole asked me if we could still see each other as friends even if I didn't go to night class again. So I said I would talk about it with you because I wanted to know how you felt about it. »_

Haring her refer to Ralph and me as the two men of her life smoothened me, but still…

 _« You know how I feel about it. You don't need to see him, you already have friends. »_

 _« Walter of course everyone in the cyclone is my friend, but this is different. It's nice to have someone other than a genius sometimes. He is my friend too and you can't forbid me to see a friend. Nobody said anything when you became friend with Ray. »_

 _« Ray was you friend too. »_

 _« Yeah, sure, but who brought him to Scorpion? Who knows, maybe you could be friend with Cole too. »_

 _« Why are you asking me how I feel about it if you already made your mind? »_

 _ **Paige POV.**_

It was so hard to explain him with words he would get. He may be a genius but there are so many things he doesn't understand. I was beginning to feel angry at him for being angry at me but I tried to calm myself because I knew it would lead nowhere.

 _« Because you are my boyfriend Walter and you have every right to know who I see, just don't tell me to stop seing someone for no reason. »_

 _« Would you tell him you're not going to see him again if I asked you to? »_

 _« I don't know Walter! »_ I was beginning to lose my temper now. _« I don't want a jealous boyfriend but… »_

 _« I'm not being jealous. »_

 _« Sure you are! Would we even have to discuss this if I wanted to see a girl friend of mine? »_

He paused, probably realizing I was right.

 _« I need to think. Alone. »_

And with that he left the dinner.

 _ **Walter POV.**_

Too many thoughts were rushing through my mind. I had to talk to Toby, he may be an ass sometimes but he would be able to tell me what to do. I got in my car when I saw Paige running to me with Ralph. Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she would tell me that she didn't need to have any male friends but me.

 _« You got us here. I don't have a car to go home. »_ she said in a very calm tone.

 _« Oh. Right. I'll drive you home. »_

The car ride was very quiet. Occasionally, I took a brief look at her but she was looking outside the whole time. Ralph must have understand something was wrong because he didn't talk either. When we got to her home. She left the car still without a word and I decided to escort her to her door.

 _« Give me the night to sleep on it Paige. I'll see you tomorrow? »_ I said expectantly.

She seemed to hesitate but she eventually drop a kiss on my cheek.

 _« Don't think too much. »_

And with this she went inside and closed her door. I regretted immediately to have gotten upset about this. Of course I didn't like the idea of her seing this Cole guy, but if the price to pay was to spend a night without her, then it wasn't worth it. I stayed in front of her door for a few minutes, oblivious to the outside world, just thinking about a rational thing to do now but I couldn't seem to find the answer. So I did something irrational and I knocked on her door. I heard her coming to open as my heart beat fastened.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Who could it be knocking at my door at this time of the evening? I looked into the peephole to see…

 _« Walter? What are you doing? »_

 _« I missed you. »_

 _« But it's just been five minutes. »_

 _« I know. »_

God he was so cute. Seing him like this could make me forgive anything. He came in before I had the time to tell him to so I just closed the door behind him and waited for him to talk.

 _« I'm sorry Paige. I don't want you to be mad at me. »_

 _« I'm not mad at you. You're the one who said you needed time alone remember? »_

 _« And I was stupid. I don't want to spend a minute away from you. »_

My heart skipped a beat at his words. I wasn't used to him saying things like this so naturally. I guess I didn't realized all the progress he made since we first met.

 _« I still don't understand you need to make friends and everything but… I can try to let you explain because I get the world better when you talk about it and… I'm willing to let you see Cole if it makes you happy because … You make me want to be a better man. »_

As soon as he was finished, I pulled him into a tight hug, never wanting to let him go. Then I felt him mumble into my hair.

 _« See what I did here? I quoted a movie. As good as it gets. »_

I burst into laughter and even though I knew everything won't always be perfect between us, we could manage to overcome anything together.

 _ **Yeaaah, I know, I can't help keeping them fluffy and all in the end. It's because I miss fluffiness in the show so much I need to write this ahah. I hope season 3 will come with Waige scenes, because from what I saw in the trailer, I'm afraid Walter and Paige will leave unfinished talk again :(**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm heading to my integration party from school now, if I ever wake up someday I hope to read a lot of reviews from you reader, with what you would like to see next :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

WAIGE - FINISH THE TALK part11

 _ **Chapters keep popping out from my head these days. I hope you still appreciate them. Scorpion is coming back in 15 days from now (yaaay!) so I'll probably stop this story then.**_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

It's been a few days since our little « argument » with Paige and everything was back to more than okay between us. She told Cole that they could meet each other some times but not right away because she wanted me to be fully ok with it. I still don't know what I did to deserve someone like her in my life. I mean, she is so exceptional, she could have pick anyone. From this nice Cole guy to a billionaire playboy I'm sure. But she chose me. Of course she likes the way I look after her and after Ralph but I never thought she would fall in love with me. And I never thought I would fall in love with anybody either. I'm glad my sister opened my eyes about it because before Paige, I thought my IQ was enough to make me happy or at least enjoy my life. Now I realize I had no idea what enjoying myself meant.

I was thinking about all of this when Happy walked into my work space. She was looking down and I could anticipate the reason she was coming to me.

« _Hum. There is something I would like to discuss with you. »_

 _« Toby right? »_

 _« Yeah… he told me you knew. He was very impressed you know. We tried to keep it hidden because… you know… you're you. »_

I wanted to smile but I maintained a stone cold face because I enjoyed too much watching her embarrassed.

 _« So… He told me you were cool with it but you know… since you're you and he's him… »_

When it was finally too hard to stay serious I let a small giggle escape my lips. Happy looked at me with surprise.

 _« That's the part where you say something smart ass. »_

 _« Will it affect your work? »_

 _« It's been two months. Did it affect our work? »_

 _« Then let's keep it this way. »_

She nodded, turned back, and returned quickly to her work as if she were afraid I would change my mind before she left. I have to admit if felt a little weird that our company which had survived so long with the « strictly professional » rule as its base was now formed with two couples, my brother in law and the guy I considered as my dad. I knew that if any of us had a tough call to make, we would put the persons of the Cyclone before the greater good. And it was freaking me out because it was selfish and challenged everything I've ever believed in. But I couldn't be an emotionless robot anymore now that I was aware of my EQ.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Walter and I were very great these days. He left some of his stuff at my place and I left some of mine at his so we spent almost every night together. And I have to admit he never ceased to amaze me with his abilities in bed. This morning he went to work earlier than me because he left some unfinished stuff so I decided to sleepover and get to work later. When I arrived to the garage, I went to kiss Walter and before I could sit down at my own desk, I spotted Sylvester from the corner of my eyes, looking sadly at pictures so I decided to go talk to him.

 _« Hey Sly. You're ok? »_

He probably didn't see me coming because he jumped at the song of my voice.

 _« Oh. Hi Paige! Yeah I'm ok it's just… I'm going through these pictures of Megan and… well I miss her. »_

I felt so sad for him that he didn't have more time to spend with his soulmate. I don't know what I would do if Walter was taken away from me like this. I could see Sylvester shouldn't be alone so I took a chair and sat next to him.

 _« Let me see those. »_

He handed me the photographs, mostly of just Megan but also some with the two of them and others with the other members of the team. One of them was Walter, her and me, smiling, not looking at the camera, probably not even aware our friend was taking us. I had never seen this picture before and I felt kind of nostalgic too. I looked at it more closely and realized Walter was holding my hand even if we were not together at the time. I started to remember this happy moment and had to hold back a tear.

 _« You know, I'm very glad you and Walter finally expressed your feelings for each other. Megan told me all the time about what a nice couple you would make. I'm happy for Toby and Happy too. It's just sometimes I look at the four of you and I feel empty, like a piece of me is missing. Because a piece of me is actually missing. »_

I had to think fast about what to say because it was kind of my area of expertise here but it was hard with my friend looking so sad.

 _« You know the four of us will always be there for you Sly. It's normal to feel alone sometimes. That's why we are here. So that you don't have to feel alone anymore. It's been a long time that we didn't have a night on the roof with the team, how would you like it tonight? »_

 _« I would like it very much. »_

With that he gave me one of those weird Sylvester's hug but I let him stay in my embrace as long as he needed.

 _« Thanks Paige. We are lucky to have you. »_

I smiled at him and went to tell the rest of the team we were having dinner on the roof tonight. They all agreed so I went out to buy some food and candies.

—

The evening on the roof went well. Everybody was all smile, talking about funny memories together and doing a competition of who could put the more marshmallows in its mouth. Ralph was starting to feel tired so I brought him to the sofa he's now used to sleep in the nights we stay with Walter. I was about to go back to the team when I received a text from Cole.

 _« Hi Paige, how're you doin'? Just wanted you to know that I met someone lately and I thought if you're ok with it we could do on a double date with you and Walter sometime? Movie night or something? Take care. »_

 _ **I leave you with this, hoping you enjoyed. Tried to put a little bit more of the other team members in this one because I also miss them. You know the song, reviews are always a great reward for a writer :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

WAIGE - FINISH THE TALK part12

 _ **Omggg I just saw the sneak peeks for season 3 premiere and it broke my heart, poor little Walter, I hope he will be able to finally be with Paige this season…**_

 _ **Anyway, here is one more chapter to heal my (and maybe yours) broken Waige heart.**_

 _ **Paige POV**_

I talked to Walter about the double date and although he really didn't seemed thrilled at the idea of spending the night in a movie theatre with Cole and his girlfriend, he finally agreed. Mostly to please me I think, because I told him that it was great for a couple to make friends together and I wanted to give a shot to Cole. I also wanted Walter to be relaxed for once, and not spend every minutes of his free time working on difficult problems or updating software or anything. I know it's hard for him to some times stop thinking and enjoy something trivial like a movie night but he had to try and be a little less tensed about everything 'normal'.

I was doing paperwork at my desk when I saw him coming with his cute little face which meant he wanted to talk to me about personal things but was uncomfortable doing it at work.

 _« So… hum… about tonight. »_

 _« Yes Walter ? »_

 _« Please let me choose the movie. »_

 _« That's out of the question. These people are normal remember ? I bet you will pick the less normal film in the cinema. »_

 _« Well thanks. That sounded nice. »_

He seemed a little hurt by my statement so I tried to smoothen the thing.

 _« You know what I mean Walter. I like your 'weird in a good way' side, and I like you to be yourself about it but for once just relax and accept to adapt to other people, instead of other people adapting to you. »_

 _« Well… I'm only ok if you pick the movie. Just not them. »_

He looked at me with puppy eyes and I laughed internally because I already planned to choose the movie myself.

 _« Ok Walter. Let's look together so you can give me your full consent. »_

 _« That sounds nice. »_

He took the chair besides me and we started to look which film were on display these days.

 _« How about this one ? Seems fun. Based on a true story furthermore»_ I told him, pointing the poster of War Dogs.

« _God no. Anything but a comedy. These are really the worst. »_

 _« Well you could use to laugh a little but okay. Pick one and I'll tell you if that's ok. »_

 _« They all seem to suck. But if I had to pick one I guess I'll go see Hell or High Water. »_

 _« Well… Doesn't seem like a bad movie but maybe a little bit to serious and sad for a double date don't you think ? »_

 _« I give up. Choose whatever pleases you. »_

I looked again the list of films and tried my best to pick one which wouldn't be too much of a torture for Walter.

 _« I know. Let's go see Nerve. If you get bored during the movie just make a mental list about all the nonsense you see about technology. »_

Walter smiled at the idea.

 _« I can do that. »_

He stood up, pressed a kiss on my temple and I started going back to my work when he sat again beside me.

 _« Another thing Paige.»_

 _« Yeah ? »_

 _« Should I dress nicely ? I mean it's only a movie but we are meeting people and there is the word 'date' in 'double date' so it's definitely a date night for us so… I don't know would you like me to be well-dressed ? »_

I laughed at the idea of Walter wearing a suit and tie in a cinema and he must have thought I was mocking him so I explained.

 _« Just wear you daily clothes Walter. Like you said it's only a movie it's not like we're going to a restaurant or anything. »_

 _« Okay. »_

 _« Oh Walter, I have to go back home to deal with some stuff. Pick me up at 8:30 okay ? »_

 _« Sure. I'll be there right on time. »_

 _ **Walter POV.**_

At 8:30 exactly, not a second less, not a second more, I knocked on Paige's door. She told me to wear daily clothes but I still picked the shirt she liked most. I didn't even realize I knew which shirt she liked best until tonight. I guess that's part of being a couple. You know this kind of things about each other.

She opened her door and like every single time I see her, I found her beautiful. She was simply wearing jeans and a light blue top but no matter what she wears, I was always hit by her natural beauty.

Without warning, I initiated a kiss and she was first surprised but then I felt her get lost into my arms and I had to pull back after a few seconds because it was way more exciting that what I had planned.

 _« Sure you don't want to stay here with me ? »_ I asked hopefully.

She smiled at me but grabbed her purse and went outside.

 _« Come on, we're going to be late. »_

When we arrived at the cinema, Cole and his girlfriend were already here. He waved at us when he saw us and I prepared myself for the beginning of a long night.

« _Hi ! I'm glad you accepted our proposition ! Let me tell you that you look beautiful Paige. »_

 _« Thanks Cole ! So, introduce us your date ! »_

 _« Of course, Paige, Walter, this is Rachel. We met thanks to a mutual friend and here we are now. »_

Something was bothering me with this girl but I couldn't put my finger on it. She shyly said hello to us and we entered inside the cinema, with Cole talking about movies and actors he liked. God, this guy never stops he always has something to say. I grabbed Paige's hand and laced my finger with hers because I knew it would cool me down. And indeed it worked. Her warm touch made me feel like it was just the two of us so I followed the group quietly, as we sat in the movie theater. I didn't want Paige to be next to Cole so I sat next to Rachel on purpose, knowing that Cole had to be on her other side and Paige on mine. Then it stroke me. I knew what was off with Rachel. She looked very much like Paige. In less beautiful of course. It was like she was an pale imitation of her and it bothered me because I couldn't help myself thinking Cole dated her because of this similarity of faces. I started to feel even more uncomfortable and wanted to leave but the movie started so I just kept quiet and tried to focus on it.

And god it was so lame. Approximately 2 minutes and 36 seconds of it had passed when I started listing the incoherence. But then my list was becoming too long so and decided to stop watching and focused on Paige, her breath and her sent. She was resting her head on my shoulder and seemed to enjoy the film very much. After a while, I noticed Cole was always glaring at us and it started to really freak me out. I made an excuse to Paige about wanting to go to the toilets and went out of the theater as fast as I could.

 _ **Paige POV.**_

Something was wrong with Walter. I knew there was a high risk that he would get bored watching the movie but him rushing out like that wasn't normal so I decided to go after him.

 _« Excuse me, Walter seems sick, maybe something he ate. I'll go check on him. »_ I whispered to Cole and Rachel.

 _« But we're about to find out how they're gonna stop it ! »_ Cole told me.

 _« I know. I'll buy the DVD. Sorry! »_

I sneaked out discretely from the room and found Walter standing in the hall, eyes closed and mumbling things to himself.

 _« What's wrong with you Walter?! »_

He mustn't had notice that I was here because he jumped at my question.

 _« Oh Paige! I'm sorry I couldn't stay in there… »_

 _« Why can't you just stay put for 2 hours and complain later to me if you want? »_

 _« Please don't be mad at me. It's just… this girl! Don't you see she looks just like you? »_

 _« I'm sorry what? »_

 _« Yes Paige! I think Cole is obsessed with you. He picked a girl looking the same as you, although I must say you're a hundred times better, and then ask you to come on a double date to show her off to us like he has moved on but he hasn't. This guy is a freak. Didn't you noticed how he kept glancing at us? I love you Paige, and I'm willing to go to the cinema every night with you if that's what you want but just not with him. I don't want you to have anything to do with this guy. »_

I stayed opened mouth at what Walter told me. I didn't realize half the things he said but now that I was thinking of it, I had to admit Rachel and I had a lot of physical aspects in common.

« _Paige? Are we going home now? »_

 _« Sure. Let's go home. »_ I said quietly.

I took his hand and we started to walk silently. Probably both thinking about the same thing.

 _« So… you swear I'm a hundred times better? »_

Walter stopped walking to stand in front of me. He was smiling and he laced his hands behind my back.

 _« You're a million time better. What do I say, you're infinitely better than her. »_

I giggled as he leaned into me to kiss me and I knew I wouldn't regret skipping the end of the movie.

 _ **There you go. There will be no more Cole in this story (if it continues). I felt the storyline with him was getting old. But feel free to leave me suggestions about things that could give a breath of fresh air to this. I'm thinking about writing a one shot about the sneak peeks. I'll see if I have the time.**_

 _ **Btw I don't know if you're aware of it but there is a Scorpion whatsapp group, were we talk about the show and the episodes when they air. Send me a private message if you want more precisions or if you'd like to be a part of it :)**_

 _ **PS : I actually went to see Nerve with friends and I liked it ;)**_


End file.
